fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13 - When Things Go Bad
"Great. Just great. I'm stuck in a parallel universe that's almost devoid of life, I lost Leonidas, and now my two new 'friends' and I are surrounded by some winged Bakugan intent on killing us. Great. Just great," Valentin muttered. "I heard that, and I understand how you feel," said DNAvalon. "Really? You've got ex-Neo Ziperator on your side," replied Valentin angrily. "If you're really brave enough, you would attempt to take at least of these fools out!" growlwed Grazed Ziperator. He knocked his elbow into the face of one of the Bakugan, stunning it and sending it plummeting down to the ground. "Alright then...who or what are these guys anyways? I know they're Bakugan, but..." said Valentin, quickly dodging the hit of another Bakugan. "Yipe!" "They are Verbordors; specialized Bakugan created to serve as soldiers for the creature I described to you moments before in his conquest of all realities across," explained DNAvalon. "They were created using the essence of deceased Bakugan and their Brawlers." He pushed Valentin of the way of a beat fired by one of the Verbordors. "Thanks - and wait, but if each Verbordor has the essence of a Bakugan or a Brawler, then..." began Valentin. "Oh no." DNAvalon nodded. "We are battling that true remains of each Bakugan and Brawler who has died in the hands of that monster," he said stiffly. Grazed Ziperator flew down behind DNAvalon. "There's too many for me to take down, let alone handle. Valentin was right - he needs a Bakugan to truly help is take these things down," he said. He scooped both DNAvalon and Valentin up. "Just say the word, DNAvalon." The Brawler nodded and pulled his sleeve down, showing a rusted BakuMeter with a cracked screen. "Ability Card, Activate - Shadow Force Takeover!" Ziperator dropped the two Brawlers on his shoulder, and stuck both arms out at the Verbordors. Beams of dark purple energy phased out of his hands, striking down several of the opponent Bakugan at once. "Now, Ability Card Activate - Phase Down Screen!" exclaimed DNAvalon. Ziperator nodded, and let loose several blades of energy from his wings towards the Verbordors, hitting them and engulfing them in smoke, thus obscuring their vision. When the Bakugan could see again, their opponents were no where in sight. Growling and screeching in anger, they flew off into the dark sky and were gone. ---- Back in Valentin's reality, Cyrus walked down the corridor of his family's home. He was passing by the room of his sisters, Angelica and their younger sibling Alicia, when he heard crying. He slowly opened the door in a crack, and looked in. Angelica was curled up into a ball on the bed, sobbing. Cyrus sighed. I think I'm going to kill myself if it's about Valentin again, he though. He spooked his head. Valentin and Leonidas had saved Cyrus more than a year ago from being controlled by the evil deity known as Devoid. Cyrus, while being mind-controlled, was running amok with his group of Brawlers called the Renegade Brawlers and creating havoc in Bakugan City. Valentin and the New Battle Brawlers themselves often clashed with Cyrus' group, and ultimately took them down and saved Cyrus and Testor at the same time. Cyrus knocked on the door and peered in again. Angelica looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Can I come in?" he asked. Angelica slowly nodded and curled up again. Cyrus strode over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Everything's going to be OK. You'll see..." he said, but in his head, he had dark thoughts. ---- "So...what's next?" asked Valentin. DNAvalon stiffened. "We wait." Grazed Ziperator had flew the two Brawlers to a massive cave where he and DNAvalon resided in. He was resting against the wall, eyes closed and wings furled around his body. "Why aren't we going back to my reality? Does Ziperator need to rest after transporting me and Leonidas?" asked Valentin. DNAvalon nodded. "Yes. And that battle with the Verbordors didn't help at all." He stared at Valentin for a moment and looked away. He sounds kind of bitter, like Ziperator being tired and all was my fault, thought Valentin. He walked toward the entrance of the cave, thinking, and leered out. The sky was still bleak and hazy. Almost everything in the landscape that appeared before Valentin was dark and gray. He shook his head and went back inside the cave. Ziperator was already awake. "We have to move," he said. "Where? To my reality?" asked Valentin hopefully. The Bakugan stared down at Valentin, unamused. "No." Ouch, thought Valentin. "Then where?" "It is none of your concern," spat Ziperator, lifted his wings. "Come along, both of you. We have much work to do." Valentin and DNAvalon both nodded. "So...how am I supposed fight against the bad guys with Bakugan without a Bakugan?" asked Valentin. "Easy. I've been keeping a certain...project hidden somewhere else. Only Ziperator and I know where it is," explained DNAvalon. "What is it?" Valentin asked, though he knew he would not get an answer straightaway. "You'll see," replied DNAvalon, his tone giving Valentin a very ominous but familiar feeling. ---- Cyrus threw the basketball at the hoop, and watched as it spin around the ring and fell through the net. He was playing basketball with some of the New Battle Brawlers. On his team were Justin and one of the Matts, Matthew Locello. The other Matt, Matthew Jackal; Jake Kuso, Valentin's best friend and Dan Kuso's own cousin, and Kevin Lajach, another Subterra Brawler on the entire team, were their opponents. "Another one for the B-Dukes!" hollered Justin. "What does that mean? Boring Dukes?" said Jake. "No...Basketball Dukes, because we keep duking shots at you," joked Justin. Jake rolled his eyes and Kevin raised his hands. "Pass the ball here, Cyrus my man," he said. Cyrus sighed and threw it at the teenager. Kevin caught it and said "So, how are we gonna get Valentin back?" "We wait," replied Cyrus, who was annoyed at the question. "Wait? For what?" asked Kevin. "For you to stop asking obvious questions," replied Jake. All of the players, with the exception of Cyrus and Kevin, laughed. Kevin walked over to Jake, looked down at him. "Ya think you're tough trash by you're saying that?" he demanded. "No. But I sure don't-" Before Jake could a finish, the group heard an explosion that nearly deafened Cyrus' ears and fell to the ground. Cyrus slowly got up, rubbing his ear. "Trouble," he muttered. What do you think of this chapter? Awesome Great Good Val my good sir, you have a NASTY habit of adding out-of-the-blue explosions and loud sounds in these insanely great chapters! BRING LEONIDAS BACK! Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer (Thumbs down) Category: Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category: Valentin 98